


阿斯加德异常童话

by Zhipuruchu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, merman!Steve
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhipuruchu/pseuds/Zhipuruchu
Summary: “我相信你们都读过那个可悲的人鱼爱情故事。”Loki夸张地说：“真爱之吻能拯救一切，不是吗？”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	阿斯加德异常童话

**Author's Note:**

> 触手Play 人鱼！Steve PWP 不适请自觉退出

“我相信你们都读过那个可悲的人鱼爱情故事。”

Tony觉得肩膀疼。

他看着电梯门倒映出来的自己的影子，呼了口气，一定是会议室的空调位置的问题。他忍不住动了动肩膀，想要缓解一下恼人的酸疼。要是在三天前就好了，Tony不由自主地想到，至少那时候Steve一定会用一场舒适的背部spa安慰他。

想到自己的男朋友，Tony突然觉得更疲惫了，电梯到达的提示音提醒着他已经到了自己所选择的楼层。

拨乱自己的头发，Tony深吸了一口气假装轻松地对房间里另一个人问好：“嘿亲爱的，水温还好吗？”

Tony没等对方回答，径直向那个巨型泳池走去，他把胳膊上搭着的西装外套随手放在水池边上，卷起衬衫袖子伸手摸了摸水温。

比体温稍高一些，是比较舒适的温度。

离他不远的地方的地方突然响起水声，金色的脑袋从水里冒了出来，露出他男朋友的脸。

“晚上好宝贝。”

Steve打量了他片刻，然后皱起眉头，看上去有点难过。

“Steve你不能因为这个怪我，我跟Pep说了情况，谁能想到她是那种压榨你每一丝价值的资本家，连你男朋友中了魔咒都不能作为请假的理由。”Tony换了个姿势，他现在是完全坐在水池边上了。

Steve因为他的抱怨露出一个笑容，虽然没有回答，但Tony都能想到对方的回答。

金发人慢慢接近他，伸出手抚摸Tony光裸的脚踝轻轻揉捏，Tony近乎要因为这个恰到好处的力道呻吟出声了，如果不是因为他突然被Steve拉进水里的话。

Steve的触须无声地靠近，盘上他的四肢，在他还没反应过来之前将他整个人拉进水里。

但Tony没有掉进水里，因为Steve接住了他，将他圈在怀里。

现在Tony整个人都被自己男友托在水面上，Steve凑过来，蹭了蹭他的鼻子，然后给了他一个热切的吻。

Steve的嘴唇是湿的，可能是因为一直待在水里的原因温度比Tony自己的稍微低一点。金发人稍微用了点力，咬了一下Tony的舌头，表达这几天受到冷落的无声控诉。Tony因为这突如其来地疼痛想要退开，可Steve马上舔了舔自己刚才咬的地方。

滑腻的触手沿着他完全浸湿的衬衫下摆伸了进来，即使在水里，Tony也听到了自己衣服被触须撑开的声音。

“我的衣服。”Tony百忙之中抽身抱怨了一句，不是他不解风情，这身是Pep上个月送给他的生日礼物，现在不仅湿透了，甚至沾满了粘液。

Steve稍微拉开了点两人的距离，从睫毛下面无辜地看着他，像是完全听不懂他在说什么。

“得了吧，小美人鱼，你虽然说不出话但又不是听不懂我说什么。”Tony佯装抱怨，但还是亲了亲男友的嘴唇以做安抚。

Steve笑了一下，原本在Tony腰上的那根触手收了回来，像是真的觉得自己做错了。

没错，感谢Loki，现在他男朋友变成了一只小美人鱼，有英俊的面容和一条鱼尾巴——章鱼尾巴。

“我相信你们都读过那个可悲的人鱼爱情故事。”Loki夸张地说：“真爱之吻能拯救一切，不是吗？”

这句话说完，刚在纽约折腾完的恶作剧之神就砰的一声消失了，留下复仇者们看着被变成半条章鱼的美国队长面面相觑。

只有Tony没有动，他想起Loki刚刚聊到真爱之吻时给他那个神秘莫测的表情，总觉得这里面大有文章。

当然了，这是Loki，这里面肯定有文章，不然他男朋友也不会到现在还是条人鱼，天知道Tony这两天亲了他多少次。

真爱之吻，也许是他们找错了真爱。

突然缠上他性器让Tony一个激灵，猛然回过神来，他抬起头正对上Steve不满地眼神。

你不专心。虽然Steve现在说不出话，但Tony就是能听到对方。

意识到Tony已经不再神游，Steve盘住他性器的那根触手突然收紧，湿滑而冰冷的触感让Tony为之颤抖，最关键的是，那触手上还有无数的吸盘，正紧紧地吮吸着Tony整根阴茎。

Tony因这前所未有的感觉整个腰都软了，他不自觉地想在男友身上寻找支撑，两臂紧紧环着Steve的脖子。

金发人像是诡计得逞一样用另外两根更有力的触腕直接撕开他的长裤，如果不是因为Tony正被吸盘吸得七荤八素，他会分心抱怨的。

“等等，Steve，稍等会，”Tony忍不住哼了一声，“你太急了。”

人鱼Steve并没有回答他，而是用另一根触须引着Tony的手向他腰下摸去。

“哦。”Tony没想到Steve还保留着人类的性器，最重要的是，它现在已经完全硬了。“哦。”Tony眨了眨眼睛，突然意识到一个问题。

“你这样多久了？”

不问还好，这么一问，Steve完全就像是被抛弃的小情人一样委屈地看着他。

“呃，对不起？”Tony意识到Steve可能已经这样硬了很久了，心虚地道歉：“我会补偿你的，Cap。”

像是被这句话刺激到了，Steve的触须们突然全部缠上了Tony，棕发人隐约意识到自己可能被男朋友算计了。

“不，我是说——”

Steve没给他这个机会，他刚才扯着Tony去摸他阴茎的触腕突然堵上了Tony的嘴。

“唔——”被触手塞了一嘴的Tony当然说不出话来，只能含着对方的触腕狠狠瞪了Steve一眼。明显没什么威慑力，因为Tony口腔里的触手不仅没有收回去，更是恶意地挑逗起了Tony的舌头。

令他惊讶的是，这根触须并没有什么令人不适的味道，正相反，它尝起来就像Steve，非贬义的，这让Tony忍不住主动舔了舔那根触腕。

Steve抖了一下，Tony忽然想起自己上学时学过的生物课本，意识到自己嘴里这根很有可能就是Steve人鱼的性器。

带着报复的心态，Tony把他平常用在小Steve上的手段回报在了这根触须上，他故意用舌头摩擦这根触腕，舌尖舔进那些吸盘中的缝隙，就像他舔Steve的龟头时那样。Tony感觉到四肢的触须紧了不少，再看向Steve放大的瞳孔，他非常确定自己做了正确的选择。

像是为了报复，Steve的触手探向他的小穴，因为黏液的润滑以及这些触须和小Steve的尺寸确实差多了，Tony一开始甚至都没有感受到什么拉扯感。滑腻的触手顺利地插进他的后穴，那些灵活的触须尖端缓缓抽插着让他适应。

但很快Tony就后悔了，也许这些触须绝对算不上粗壮，但长度却让他不可忽视，那根触须整根没入，直捣Tony身体最深处的幽秘。

“啊……”Tony张开嘴，呻吟声倾斜出来，没来及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流了下去，浸湿了他下颌的胡须。Steve见状凑上前来，舔了舔他的嘴角。

但Tony现在完全被后面那根触须吸取了全部的注意力，那些从未开发过的地方对一点动作都反应剧烈，虽然没什么性敏感点，可最深处被触及的异样给了Tony一种无法言明的感觉。

最重要的是，这些触须上沾满了黏液，随着Steve的每次动作涂满Tony的内壁，他因此产生了一种只要稍微动作，这些液体就会流出去的羞耻感觉。

这让他的阴茎更硬了。

好在Steve只把这作为一种润滑和扩张，因为他并没有停留多久，而是用触须引着Tony离他再靠近一些，熟悉的接触让Tony惯性把腿盘在Steve的腰上，调整成方便对方的性器进入的角度。

Steve的阴茎贴着Tony的入口缓缓插入，突然的满足感让Tony喟叹出声，自从这件糟心的事开始以来，他和Steve一直没有真正意义的亲近过，更别说床笫欢愉了。久违的亲密让Tony和Steve都沉浸在其中，半天没有进一步动作。

Tony稍微等了等，让自己身体适应后才舔了舔Steve在他嘴里的那根触须示意他继续，这时他无比感谢Steve决定在水里做爱，不然这姿势绝对能让他的肩膀更疼一点。

也许他们以后该多试试在泳池里来几发？

Steve并没有让Tony想那么多，可能是因为憋了不少时间的原因，他甚至没有像平时那样多给Tony一些时间适应自己的节奏——Steve几乎是直接用他们平时快要高潮的节奏操着Tony。

这种力度和频率带来的熟悉快感完全将Tony淹没，他本来想出声让Steve慢一点，但是嘴里塞着的那根人鱼性器让他所有话都变成了无意义的呜咽。Tony被这样弄了没几下就差点射了出来，但Steve明显意识到Tony很快就要到达巅峰。

他的触须恶意缠住Tony的阴茎，让本快要倾泻的性器被紧紧束缚住。这种想要射出的感觉令Tony险些哭出来，让他更惊讶的是，Steve的坏心眼不止如此，因为Tony很快就意识到他的男朋友正用两根触须试探自己原本已经填满的后穴。

“唔！”Tony激灵了一下，试图脱离男友的掌控，毕竟这件事多少有点脱轨了，Tony怎么都想不到Steve要玩这么大的。

但是Steve的触须紧紧桎梏着Tony的肢体，让他只能被动的接受Steve突发奇想的行为。

这两根触须慢慢开拓着Tony的小穴，让原本已经被撑得满满的后穴再容纳两根异物。令Tony没想到的是，这新的侵入并没有Tony预想的撕裂感，相反随着触须逐渐深入，异常的满足让Tony舒服得几乎要哭出来。

触腕随着Steve的每次动作更加深入，Tony惊异地发现触须的吸盘正刺激着他的敏感点，这种吮吸的感觉与平时受到的冲撞完全不同，但又因为Steve每次插入而带来双重的快感。

一阵又一阵快感让Tony整个人眩晕了起来，甚至产生了一种Steve要把他脑子操出来的错觉。不仅如此，原本在他口腔里那根触腕正伸进他的咽喉，瞬间堵塞了他的空气，窒息带来的另一种快感让Tony不由自主翻起了白眼，他现在觉得自己就像是整个人都被Steve的触手穿透了，让他除了快感什么也想不到。

随着Steve几下用力的抽插，Tony只觉得自己眼前一阵阵的光晕，然后就是到达顶峰的快感，窒息的眩晕让他久久不能回过神来，眼前全然一片空白——

“……ony？亲爱的？你还好吗？”Tony迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，发现自己正躺在Steve腿上，两人现在都在泳池边上，他的男友正温柔地看着他。

“Steve？”

“太好了，我还以为我玩得太过了呢。”Steve伸出手，拨开他脸上被贴着的头发，低下头给了他一个轻柔的亲吻。

“你也知道这太过了。”Tony嘀咕着，抱怨地咬了咬Steve的嘴唇，引来对方一阵嘶声。Tony露出一个笑容，又用舌头舔了舔自己刚刚咬过的位置。

两人因这又交换了一个缠绵的吻，Tony撑着Steve的大腿意图让自己坐起来。

等等，大腿？

Tony忽然意识到了这变化，迅速打断了两人的亲吻，惊讶地低下头：“魔咒解除了？”

“魔咒解除了。”Steve重复，脸上突然出现一抹红晕：“就在刚才咱们俩结束以后。”

“好吧。”Tony一时间不知道怎样反应，但一个想法突然闯进他的脑海里：“等等，你是说，咱们做爱以后？”

Steve因为他直白的用词清了清嗓子，看上去有点尴尬，但还是点了点头。

“呃——”Tony舔了一下自己的嘴唇，整个人多少有点懵：“所以，Loki看的是成人版安徒生童话？”

“也只有这个解释了。”Steve苦笑着回答。

“阿斯加德人啊。”Tony头疼地感慨。

“谁说不是呢。”金发人也若有所思地回答道。

两人盯着彼此思索片刻，Tony像是突然想到什么一样说道：“下次等Loki来纽约找机会再试一次？”

“天啊Tony，”Steve无可奈何地摇摇头，凑过来亲了亲他的脸颊：“当然可以。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 爆肝两天的七夕贺文，总算在当天发出来了。  
> 肉不香很正常，太久没有写文让我本就不香的写肉水平雪上加霜。  
> 总之，祝大家七夕快乐！


End file.
